Who's Your Dom
by PetrichorWu-96
Summary: Semua gara-gara Kim Taehyung! Kenapa juga bocah itu harus membandingkannya dengan Diva grup sebelah!. BTS ft. EXO. BAEKYOON. MAIN VOCAL ft. MAIN RAPPER. CRACK PAIR! YAOI!
**Who's Your Dom?**

 **BaekYoon fict**

 **Warning!**

 **Mature content, yaoi, and sex activity...**

 **If you don't like the pairing, just close this page immidiately...**

 **You've been warned baby...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Who's Your Dom?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Brak!**

Suara debuman pintu yang tertutup terdengar menggema di ruangan minim cahaya ini. Seiring dengan muncul dua sosok pemuda yang tampak bergumul seraya melangkah tergesa kearah sebuah ranjang.

" _Shit_! Berhenti menggigit bibirku Baekhyun- Awwwsshhh!"

Salah satu yang bersurai platina memekik kesal. Menolak cumbuan yang bersurai brunette pada area rahang dan lehernya. Menyebalkan bukan jika tubuhmu dicumbu oleh seseorang yang lebih cantik darimu?

"Kau manis Min Yoongi-ssi..."

Byun Baekhyun memuji. Jemari lentiknya bermain pada bongkahan kenyal si surai platina yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Meremas dengan gemas, sementara bibirnya sibuk mencecap leher mulus dihadapannya.

"Jika tahu begini.. Harusnya aku meminta Taehyung untuk mengenalkanmu padaku... Sejak lama.."

"Shhh~~ Sialanhhh!"

 _Main Vocal_ EXO itu terkekeh anggun. Menghempaskan tubuh mungil Yoongi ke ranjang tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Mengunci pergerakan _Main Rapper_ BTS yang manis itu diantara kungkungan kedua tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku punya jadwal untuk menghadiri fansign besok! Minggir!"

"Kenapa aku harus minggir? Kau tentu tak takut pada lelaki cantik sepertiku bukan? Lagipula-"

 **Grepp!**

"A-arghhhhhhh!"

"-Penis mungilmu ini terlihat kesakitan.. Min Yoongi-ssi.."

Yoongi memekik kuat kala jemari sang Diva meremat lembut penisnya. Entah apa yang membuat sentuhan Baekhyun terasa begitu nikmat, Yoongi pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas, tubuhnya panas dan ia perlu melepaskan hasratnya.

"L-lepashhh.. Lepaskan a- Nyaaaaahhhh~"

Baekhyun belum pernah merasa se- _excited_ ini sebelumnya. Baik saat bersama Chanyeol, atau saat mendominasi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun, belum pernah merasa sepanas ini saat bersama lawan mainnya diatas ranjang.

Min Yoongi. Si mungil bermulut pedas itu benar-benar menggoda hasratnya. Tubuhnya sangat pas dalam pelukannya. Kulitnya mulus dan bersih. Putih seperti porselen, namun tidak pucat seperti Sehun, maknaenya.

Bibir Yoongi terlihat menggoda. Berwarna merah muda segar dengan bentuk yang indah setelah beberapa kali ia hisap dan jilat. Rongga di dalamnya terasa seperti susu. Wangi dan menggairahkan.

"God... Aku belum pernah merasa begitu terangsang hanya karena mencium seorang lelaki... Kukira kau adalah lelaki manly saat awal debutmu.. Aku tak menyangka Min Yoongi si mulut pedas ternyata sesempurna ini..."

Mendengus sebal, Yoongi mencoba menyingkirkan jemari Baekhyun. Memberi tatapan mematikannya -yang biasanya akan mempan pada Jimin, Taehyung, dan Jungkook- pada si cantik Byun. Berharap bahwa lelaki bersuara husky itu akan sedikit lengah dan membiarkannya bermasturbasi saja di dorm.

"Awww~ _You're looks so cute_ Yoongi-ya~~~ _I love that puppy eyes_... Sudah tak sabar ingin merasakan penisku ya?"

Dan sepertinya rumor mengenai Diva Byun si penggoda ulung ini benar adanya. Wajah Yoongi memerah mendengar ucapan bernada frontal dari bibir tipis si Byun. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang netra sipit berhias eyeliner yang menatapnya tajam.

" _Stop dreaming jerk_! Singkirkan tanganmu itu- _BASTARD_!"

Baekhyun bersyukur ia sempat mempelajari beberapa ilmu bela diri sewaktu kecil. Memang tidak pernah ia gunakan untuk berkelahi, namun cukup membantu untuk mengatasi anak anjing manis yang tengah menggeram kesal karena hickey pada lehernya.

"Mulutmu itu benar-benar tajam Yoon.." ujarnya dengan seringai menggoda. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yoongi kemudian mengulumnya sesaat.

"Sayangnya aku penyuka _dirty talk_ saat bercinta.. _So, from now on_.. _Moan my name_.."

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak tahu sejak kapan sepatunya tergeletak di sudut kamar. Juga pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai.

Pemuda cantik ini terlalu sibuk mendesah. Menikmati kuluman Baekhyun pada kedua puncak dadanya yang merekah bak kelopak mawar. Merasa ngilu namun nikmat kala deretan gigi mungil itu menggesek putingnya yang memerah.

"Baek- akh! _Stoph_! Uaghhhh!"

"Panggil aku _hyung_ sayang.. Aku setahun lebih tua darimu.."

Mengarahkan telunjuk lentiknya pada cincin merah muda yang berkedut lapar dibawah sana. Baekhyun tersenyum. Sengaja tak melepas cincin platina tipis yang tersemat pada jemarinya untuk menambah sensasi nikmat dan merangsang Yoongi lebih banyak.

"Nn-Nyaaaaah!"

Sebuah pekikan kembali lolos dari celah bibir Yoongi yang membengkak. Merasa nikmat kala telunjuk lentik sang Diva menggesek rektumnya dengan amat lembut. Memanja dengan perlahan, namun menghujam kuat kala menemukan titik sensitifnya.

"A-ahhh! Baek- Uaghhh! Baek- _hyung_!"

"Nikmat? Bagaimana jika kutambah jadi tiga?"

" _Andwae_! _Andw_ \- Arrghhhhhhh!"

Jemari Baekhyun memang tidak sepanjang milik Tae atau Hobi. Namun ukurannya pas di dalam holenya. Permukaan kulitnya yang halus dan berhias cincin-cincin berpermukaan datar membuatnya tak kuasa menahan segala kenikmatan yang ada.

Presetan dengan taruhanya dengan membernya! Atau ucapan angkuhnya beberapa jam yang lalu! Yang ia butuhkan adalah hujaman pada prostatnya dan remasan pada penisnya.

"L-lebih dalam!"

"Owhhh.. Sudah menyerah untuk bersikap keras kepala Nona Min? Ini baru jariku sayang.. Bagaimana dengan penisku nanti?"

" _Fuck_ Byun Baekhyun! Percepat gerakanmu! _Fuck_!"

Dengan tidak sabar, Yoongi menggerakkan tubuhnya. Menggagahi jemari Baekhyun demi mendapatkan cumnya. Membuat si Byun terkekeh dengan cantiknya, kemudian beralih melahap penis mungilnya.

"Uaghhhh! _Andwaeee_! _Andwaeeehhhhhh_!"

Kedua telapak mungil Yoongi bergerak menuju surai brunette Baekhyun. Meremas helaian halus itu seraya mencoba mendorongnya. Untuk ukuran seseorang yang hanya bertegur sapa diatas panggung, kegiatan mereka ini sudah kelewat batas.

"H- _hyunghhh_ ~~ Baekhyun _hyung_ \- Ahhhnnnn~~"

Bibir Baekhyun terus mengecup. Sesekai menjilat permukaan penis Yoongi. Memasukkan ereksi mungil itu kedalam mulutnya, kemudian melumatnya perlahan. Menyecap manisnya pemuda Min yang merapatkan kedua kakinya.

" _Hyung_ ~ Kumo- Ahhh~ Kumohon... Aku akan- Nghhhh~ Sam-sampai!"

Min Yoongi berhasil mendapatkan orgasme pertamanya. Menumpahkan cairannya pada rongga mulut Baekhyun yang tanpa jijik menikmatinya.

"Masih mau berkeras hati kalau kau lebih manly daripada aku?"

Berujar dengan nada menggoda, Baekhyun mulai melepas kancing kemejanya. Menampilkan bentuk tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu berotot, namun cukup seksi dimata Yoongi.

"Jika yang kau harapkan adalah satu batang cokelat seperti milik Jimin-ssi aku tidak punya sayang.."

Pemuda Min ini mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang terkekeh geli seraya kembali menindih tubuhnya. Masih dengan kemeja yang kancingnya terbuka dan celana yang menggantung di lututnya.

"Katakan padaku.. Yoongi-ssi... Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku lebih submisif dan pantas menjadi bottommu?"

Bertanya seraya menghadiahkan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada wajah Yoongi. Membuat si manis merona samar dan menahan dada sang Diva. Memberanikan diri menatap wajah si Byun dengan sepasang darkchoconya.

Sesaat Yoongi tertegun. Byun Baekhyun tidak secantik yang ia bayangkan dulu. Pemuda bersurai brunette itu tampan. Dengan rambut yang tertata kebelakang. Menampilkan dahinya dan sepasang alis hitamnya. Netranya cukup tajam dan memandangnya ramah. Juga rahang yang cukup tegas untuk ukuran seorang pemuda.

"A-aku... Berpikir seperti itu karena..."

"Uhum?"

"Karena.. Kau terlihat cantik... Juga imut dengan ponimu itu..."

"Awww~ Kau benar-benar manis Min Yoongi..."

Baekhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya. Mengecup gemas bibir cherry Yoongi kemudian berbisik pelan dengan nada yang begitu menggoda.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung kubuktikan saja... Aku.. Adalah si pendominasi.. Atau bukan.."

.

.

.

"BYUNBAEK SIAL- AGHHH! AGHHHH! AGHHH!"

Tubuh mungil Yoongi terlonjak. Kedua telapaknya mencengkram kuat sprai ranjang hingga membuatnya tak berbentuk. Kedua netra sipitnya memejam dan bibirnya terbuka. Menjerit dan mengumpat seseorang yang tengah memompa holenya dengan beringas.

"Sial! Jangan ketatkan lubangmu itu Min!"

Entah bagaimana bisa, seorang pemuda secantik dan semungil Baekhyun mendominasinya tanpa ampun. Menumbuk titik manisnya berulangkali tanpa sedikitpun memberikan jeda atau menurunkan tempo gerakannya.

Penis Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu panjang dan besar. Namun mampu menggaruk dinding rektum Yoongi dengan nikmat tanpa menimbulkan sakit yang terlalu terasa.

Baekhyun beenar-benar tahu cara membuat seseorang menjadi gila hanya dengan tumbukan penisnya.

" _SHIT_! LEBIH DALAM! SHHH-AGHHHHH! HYUUNGGGHHHH!"

Bunyi kulit yang beradu dan ranjang yang berderit, juga desahan dan erangan begitu mendominasi kamar ini. Baekhyun terus menumbuk lubang Yoongi. Meskipun pemuda di bawahnya terisak karena merasa panas dan perih pada rektumnya.

"Kau panas Yoongi-ya... Apa kuhentikan saja?"

Bertanya seraya mengecup lembut _collar bone_ sang rapper. Mencoba meresapi remasan kuat yang melingkupi ereksinya.

"An- _andwae_! Ughhh! Hiks! Kumohon- Ahhhh~ Lebih cepat! A-aku dekat!"

Baekhyun menyeringai. Menatap Yoongi yang frustasi dibawahnya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Perlahan, gerakan pemuda Byun itu melambat. Berhenti menusuk prostat Yoongi seraya menggesek rektumnya asal. Pada akhirnya, sang Diva menarik keluar ereksinya dari lubang basah Yoongi. Mengundang pekikan kesal dari si manis.

" _Shit_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Yoongi mengerang kesal. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena Baekhyun yang membatalkan orgasmenya.

"Apa? Aku hanya membuktikan ucapanku.. Tentang seberapa hebatnya aku mendominasimu.."

Baekhyun berujar dengan malas. Duduk diantara kedua kaki Yoongi yang terbuka dengan raut tanpa dosa. Tak menghiraukan umpatan dan makian yang diberikan Yoongi padanya.

"Kau tentu tidak suka kan kalau pria cantik sepertiku menumbuk holemu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Setelah kau membobol lubangku dengan penismu itu, sekarang kau menghentikan semuanya?! Apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Aku baru sadar kalau ukuran penisku mungkin takkan memuaskanmu.."

Yoongi tak habis pikir, apa sebenarnya yang ada didalam kepala pemuda di hadapannya ini. Penisnya benar-benar sakit dan lubangnya perlu sentuhan yang tak lembut.

Ia benar-benar tersiksa. Rasanya begitu sakit dan panas. Membuat kedua netranya mulai terlapisi liquid bening yang perlahan membasahi pipinya.

"Tolonghhh~ Hiks~ Aku benar-benar sudah... Ughhh.. Dekathhh~~"

Tanpa si manis ketahui, Baekhyun bergerak pelan. Kembali menindih tubuh Yoongi dan mengunci pemuda bersurai platina itu dengan tatapannya. Jemari lentiknya kembali bergerak pelan. Menggoda cincin basah Yoongi yang berkedut lapar.

"Aku tak mungkin melakukannya Yoongi-ssi.. Mana mungkin pemuda feminin sepertiku mendominasi main rapper tampan sepertimu?"

Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati saat jemari Baekhyun kembali memasuki lubangnya. Menggaruk dinding rektumnya tanpa menyapa prostatnya. Menstimulasi rangsaangan pada tubuhnya yang oversensitive.

Ia baru menyadari maksud dari sang Diva yang berujar tentang _dirty talk_. Sial! Wajahnya memerah sekarang. Pemuda Byun itu memang licik.

"Masukanhhh~ _Please_ ~"

"Apalagi yang perlu kumasukan? Jariku sudah mengisi lubangmu Yoongi-ya.."

Berujar dengan tetap mengunci manik Yoongi. Baekhyun semakin gencar menggoda anal si manis. Meruntuhkan pertahanan yang lebih muda dengan telak.

"Masuk-masukan penismu _hyunghh_ ~ Aghh! Aku mau penismuhhh~"

"Penisku? Pemuda tampan dan jantan sepertimu butuh penisku? Kau butuh penis seorang pemuda feminin sepertiku?"

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan senggolan pada prostatnya.

Terpujilah Byun Baekhyun dengan segala kelihaian jemarinya.

"Baekhh _hyung_ tidak feminin~ Aghhh~ Penis Baekh _hyung_ besar dan panjanghh~~ Aku sama sekaalihhh~ Tak berarti jika dibandingkan- Ughhh~ Dengan Baekhh _hyunghh_ ~"

Sang Diva tersenyum puas. Melonggarkan hole Yoongi dengan kasar, dan menggesekkan permukaan penisnya pada permukaan anal yang basah itu. Bersiap memanja si mungil yang frustasi.

"Ulangi kata-katamu tadi sayang... _Hyung_ ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi.."

"Ngggghhhhh~ Penis Baekhun _hyunghh_ ~ Benar-benar jantanhh! Yoongi suka dimasuki oleh Baekhh _hyung_ ~~~ Hiks~ Yoongi mo-mohon masukkan- Nyaaaaaahhhh!"

Entah bagaimana caranya Baekhyun dapat melesakkan penisnya sekali heentak. Menghujam prostat Yoongi bergantian dengan jemarinya yang masih tertanam disana. Membuat Yoongi melihat bintang.

"ANGHHHH! BAEKHYUN _HYUNGHHH_! NYAAAAAAH!"

"Hei.. Kenapa menjerit seperti itu? Kau marah karena didominasi oleh lelaki berwajah cantik sepertiku?!"

" _Aniyaaahhh_! Yoongi suka penis Baekhh _hyungghhh_ ~ Aghhhh! Lebih cepat!"

"Benarkah? Apa buktinya?"

Dengan tergesa, si manis Min menarik tengkuk Baekhyun. Melumat bibir tipis itu tak sabar seraya ikut bergerak berlawanan. Membuat kejantanan sang Diva semakin melesak di dalam lubangnya.

Baekhyun berhasil membuktikan bahwa dirinya patut diperhitungkan. Ia berhasil membuat _main rapper_ Bangtan memohon seperti _needy submissive_ dengan dirinya yang mendominasi penuh sosok bersurai platina itu.

"Aku dekat sayang..."

" _Cumhh_! _Cum in me hyunghh_! _I wanna taste your_ \- Nyaaaaaaahhhh~~~"

Tubuh mungil Yoongi tersentak. Tenggelam dalam ranjang empuk kala mendapatkan orgasmenya. Merasakan semburan hangat Baekhyun setelah beberapa hujaman kuat dibberikan pemuda itu pada holenya.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk. Berguling ke sebelah Yoongi yang sibuk meraup udara. Mengakhiri penyatuan mmereka dengan kecupan ringan pada pipi gembil yang lebih muda.

"Sudah terbukti siapa dominannya?"

Min Yoongi memejam. Membiarkan Baekhyun memeluk tubuhnya yang cukup lelah. Mendengus kesal dengan senyum tipis.

"Kau dominannya.. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur.. Aku perlu mengisi tenagaku sebelum meremukkan tubuh anakmu itu!"

Baekhyun terkekeh. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka. Mengabaikan panggilan pada ponselnya dan mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dengan sebuah kecupan singkat pada dahi yang lebih muda.

 _"Bersiaplah untuk amukan kitten manis ini.. Kim Taehyung..."_

.

.

.

 _Beberapa jam sebelumnya..._

 _"RapMon hyung! RapMon hyung!"_

 _Si tampan Tae memekik seperti anak kecil. Menyeruak duduk diantara enam bandmatenya yang tengah bersantai di dorm mereka. Menikmati masa-masa tenang sebelum melakukan promosi album mereka._

 _"Ada apa Tae?"_

 _Bukan! Itu suara Jin, si mama Bangtan. Menatap dongsaeng kesayangannya dengan senyuman lembutnya._

 _"Diantara Baekhyun mama dan Yoongi hyung.. Siapa yang jadi bottomya?"_

 _Uhuk! Uhuk!_

 _Suara batuk yang ribut terdengar dari para member. Menatap si Alien kesayangan yang benar-benar aneh itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

 _"Ya! Kenapa membandingkanku dengan Baekhyun sunbaenim?!" kesal Yoongi setelah berhasil menetralkan batuknya, sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah Taehyung._

 _"Hanya ingin tahu.. Baekhyun mama kan ultimate bottom di EXO sedangkan di grup ini kaulah yang jadi bottom sejatinya!"_

 _Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya di meja. Bersedekap angkuh seraya memandang tajam dongsaengnya. Hell yeah! Yang benar saja!_

 _Dirinya? Main rapper bangtan dengan segala kharismanya menjadi bottom dari lelaki cantik bersuara indah dari grup sebelah?!_

 _"Dengar ya! Kalian semua! Sampai kapanpun juga, aku takkan pernah jadi bottom dari lelaki manis sepertinya! Wajahku saja lebih tampan!"_

 _Para member terdiam. Mengangguk setuju atas ucapan Yoongi. Sayangnya, si tampan Taehyung tampak tidak puas dengan ucapan pemuda itu._

 _Dengan tergesa ia mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berjingkat kala mendapatkan sebuah pop up pesal pada layar tipis dalam genggamannya._

 _"Kalau begitu.. Bagaimana kalau Yoongi hyung membuktikannya?"_

 _Dan sekali lagi, ucapan si tampan bersuara husky itu kembali mengundang tatapan heran para member. Terutama Yoongi yang mendelik tak percaya padanya._

 _"Apa maksudmu bocah?!"_

 _Taehyung tersenyum. Menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan teks pesan dari sang Diva, Byun Baekhyun. Membuat enam pasang mata itu memekik tak elit saat membaca pesan yang berada di paling bawah._

 _ **"Jika memang Suga merasa aku pantas menjadi bottomnya.. Mari buktikan.. Katakan ppadanya untuk bersiap karena malam ini aku akan menjmputnya di dorm kalian... Pai-pai~"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **F I N**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yo!**

 **Kubawa crackpair buat kalian...**

 **Ku buat ini karena ku ngerasa kalo Baek manly akhir-akhir ini...**

 **Dan akibat dari percakapan ku dengan seorang teman yang meributkan siapa yang jadi dominan antara dua ultimate bottom dari EXO dan BTS itu.**

 **Sekiian cuap2 gajenya!**

 **Mind to give some review?**

 **Chu~~~**


End file.
